I Heart?
by Lexa Lostariel
Summary: Songfic: I Heart? by Taylor Swift Please Read and Review!
1. Loves Complicated

**Hey! XD There's nothing much going these days. In other words, I'm having a writer's block. Go figure. So in the middle of the most boring Math lesson in my life, I've written this songfic in about, twenty minutes at the back of my math notebook. The teacher didn't even find out! (That's partly because he's looking at the ceiling when he teaches.) And I typed it out as soon as I have the time.**

**So, here goes and please, Enjoy!  
>Yours sincerely,<strong>

**The Girl from Legion I**

~Prologue~

"Thalia, you sure? I guarantee that you won't be accepted in the Hunt again. Besides, he'll most likely dump you after, three to four weeks at the most?" Annabeth analyzed to her friend. All the reply she got was a death glare from Thalia.

" I know he won't. He loves me dearly. He wouldn't, I'm very sure." Thalia insisted stubbornly as she packed her things into her backpack, she actually will miss the Hunt, but she wanted him more. She's eager to leave Cabin eight. Though Artemis was okay with this, she was still scared that her former mistress would change her mind. "It'll work out like you and stupid Kelp Head."

Annabeth frowned at the comment of her fiancée.

"Thalia, love it's not as easy as it seems. Loves complicated." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Annie. No matter what, I'm not going to change my mind."

Annabeth sighed and gave up. Her friend was not getting the point. She stood up.

"You leaving?" Annabeth looked at her and nodded. Thalia shrugged and kept on throwing the last of the stuff into her backpack.

Annabeth stormed and opened cabin door without another hesitation. She was about to leave when she turned and said,

"Oh well, Thals, I have a feeling that…"

"What?" Thalia stared straight into her eyes.

"You. Are. Going. To. Regret. This." The daughter of Athena turned and slammed the door.

Thalia was actually quite stunned. She could see that Annabeth didn't like her relationship with a certain god of sun, but she committed to the relationship. There's absolutely no turning back, and she wasn't planning on it. Even it meant losing support from her friends.

Will everyone hate me? She shivered at the thought, but she shrugged it off immediately. Her current boyfriend was a god; there was a certain level of respect. She zipped her backpack, threw it around her shoulder and went out into the pavilion. On the hill was a certain blond haired guy with headphones and shades on. She ran up to the hill breathlessly reaching him in a matter of minutes. Apollo flashed a brilliant smile at his girlfriend and took her backpack.

"Ready to hit the road?" She looked back at Half-Blood hill.

"You bet." Thalia turned and kissed his cheek.

They crashed into his red Maserati and they sped off to hit the highway.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**The Girl from Legion I **


	2. Songfic: I Heart?

**So this is the real songfic! Enjoy!**

**Girl from Legion I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and I Heart?**

**Lyrics= **_**italics**_

Thalia Grace sighed and sat down on a rock. She cannot believe that she herself, the one who was the most committed to the loves relationship broke up with Apollo first after three weeks, on the midst of finding out that he was cheating on her.

_Wish I had concentrated,_

_They said love was complicated,_

_But it's something I just fell into, _

She remembered the day she decided to leave the Hunt for him. When she was packing up, Annabeth had told her that love was complicated, and she ignored what she said and got Annabeth a bit pissed off. What about now? The "charming" god of sun cheating on her. Exactly, she had fallen into a typical, complicated love relationship.

_And it was over-rated_

_But just look what I've created_

_I came out alive but I'm black and blue_

Everything was perfect, at first, and everyone, including Thalia herself, think that this relationship might last longer then had everyone had accepted. Then, after two weeks, little fights started breaking out. Thalia actually created the perfect picture of a couple in the first week. She survived through the relationship (though she cried a lot in the third week) but with deep bruises in her heart.

_Before you ask me if I'm alright, _

_Think about what I _

_Had to do, yeah_

In the third week, she had to iris-message him in the middle of the night after a fight, with red puffy eyes, before he asked if she was okay and went over and stayed with her through the night.

_Wake up and smell the break-up_

_Fix my heart, put on my make-up_

_Another mess I didn't plan, _

_And I bet, you thought you'd beat me, _

_Wish you could only see, _

_I've got an I heart question mark, _

_Written on the back of my hand._

The third week was actually a disaster. Everyday was wake up, sigh and pray that she'll make it through the day without the word "break up", self-reassure that it is going to be alright and dress up. Usually the day ended up with a fight. Apollo was acting victorious (of thinking that he will break up with her first) everyday, but at last it was Thalia who ended the relationship, "I don't even know who I love anymore."

_I'd be fine if you just walked by, _

_But you had to talk about why, _

_You were wrong and I was right, _

She remembered the last day of the second week. They made a bet on: Would Annabeth ask Thalia to act as maid of honor or bridesmaid. Thalia was sure she was to act as bridesmaid, but Apollo said she was maid of honor. It turned out, Thalia was asked to be a bridesmaid and Annabeth closest half-sister, Tiffany, was the maid of honor. This was the first fight, why Thalia was right and Apollo was wrong. They argued for a while, but it ended when they reached his car.

_But I can't believe you made me, _

_Sit at home and cry like a baby, _

_Wait right by the phone every night,_

Well, every night, if Apollo will go out and not stay with her, he will tell her to wait for his Iris-message and Thalia had to wait till three in the morning for him to message her. She was exhausted.

_And now you ask about you and I, _

_There's no you and I, _

_Remember what you put me through, _

_I had to, _

When Thalia was starting to tell him about things that she didn't like to act as the opening of her break up speech, he interrupted,

"You and I are still together right?" She took a deep breath and replied,

_Wake up and smell the break-up, _

_Fix my heart put on my make-up, _

_Another mess i didn't plan, _

_And I bet, you thought you'd beat me_

_I wish you could only see_

_I got an i heart question mark, _

_Written on the back of my hand_

_And when you're home alone at night, _

_You'll still wonder why _

_You took everything I had, oh baby_

_I had a lot about you and I, _

_There's no you and I, _

_And I know, _

_Someday you will..._

"Apollo, for the last week, I had to wake up, sigh and pray that I'll make it through the day without the word "break up", self-reassure that it is going to be alright and dress up. Then, usually the day ended up with a fight with you. You are acting victorious everyday of thinking that you will break up with me first and you took everything from me, and you are now asking if I still had a thing for you? Impossible! There. Is. No. You. And. Me." Apollo looked at her smugly, Thalia took a deep breath and continued,

_Wake up and smell the break-up, _

_Realize that we won't make it,_

_It didn't go the way you planned, _

"Someday when you wake up, you will realize that this relationship will not work and your plan on breaking my heart failed. Epically. Failed…"

_And you'll know you didn't beat me, _

_When you look down and see, _

_I've got an I heart question mark _

_Written on the back of my hand, _

"You did not break me into pieces, in other words, you did not beat me. I won. I came to know that, Apollo…." He raised his eyebrows.

_Written on the back of my hand_

_An I heart question mark, yeah_

_Written on the back of my hand _

"I am sick of you. Goodbye." She finished, turned and ran off to the rock she is sitting on right now. Through her flashbacks, she sighed in relief and dug through her jacket pockets and pulled out a black marker. She smiled in satisfaction as she wrote the words, "I Heart?" on the back of her hand.

**So that's about it! I am still writing two more chapters for this songfic, it'll be posted later this week. But please tell me what you think!**

**Love you guys,**

**The Girl from Legion I**


End file.
